


Some Good Things Actually Do Last

by FUCKYEAHFANFICTION



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)'s Kids, Multi, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Other, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUCKYEAHFANFICTION/pseuds/FUCKYEAHFANFICTION
Summary: Loki Saves the Avengers (set right after the first movie) and a little girl that he tries to adoptBasically the story of Loki adopting her, backstory from him, his past, the fic has no real point I just started writing it, might not continue if no one cares abt it





	1. Chapter 1

****

The need to pull pranks on people was insatiable in one Asgardian Prince. Despite being in the cell that he was placed in after destroying New York, awaiting his ascent to Asgard.

 

When Loki heard the Sirens go off, the guards all leave and the 'All Hands on Deck' call sound, he knew that he could finally feed his addiction to Mischief.

 

First, he knew that they would never leave his completely unattended. 

 

Also, he could feel eyes on him. 

 

He first cast a clone of himself, making it look like he had fallen asleep as he turned himself invisible and walked out.

 

He opened the cuffs on his hands and gently sent the invisible objects into oblivion.

 

Admittedly, it was harder to break through the door than he had hoped it would be, but it wasn't impossible when magic was involved. He almost felt bad for any mortal that was trapped in here.

 

He was cautious not to hit any creaking parts on the metal floor. 

 

Not even the God of Mischief himself could escape the curse of creaking floors.

 

He came to the elevator, praising the Norns for it's simplicity so that he could cast a spell to make it's movement undetectable. 

 

He pressed the button labeled 'A' and came out to a large area that appeared to be communal.

 

He laughed as he wondered which lab he should mess with before he got to the good stuff. 

 

He could go to Tony's lab, mess with his suits - breaking or moving a wire somewhere so deep inside that he would have to take apart the entire suit just to weld a wire.

 

Or, he could go into Bruce's lab and mess with all of his data and experiments. All of a sudden his most important files were in the trash, waiting seven days to be deleted, his bioengineering research was in the same folder as his gamma ray exposure data, and all of his Hulk-related scans, data, experiments and hypotheses were scattered within Jarvis.

 

They both sounded too good the resist, and Loki was weighing his options when the roar of the Hulk rang through his ears.

 

He hoped, prayed to the Norns that Thanos hadn't come back for more.

 

"Oh god." The God of Mischief went to the window and looked down to the street where he saw the giant green monster being overtaken by silver robots.

 

The first thought that came to the raven-haired immortal's mind made him snort. It was stupid, would reveal his darkest secret and probably end him up in a messy place afterwards. 

 

It made him chuckle to think that there might not be an afterwards, but his Mother's voice sounded through his brain and he silently berated himself for such morbid thoughts.

 

As the number of bots covering the green creature multiplied, Loki groaned and threw his head back in fruatration.

 

"I'm gonna regret this." He backed up and jumped out of the window, shooting flames at the immediate danger - which was everywhere because there were six Avengers and about one thousand robots per, so he was shooting at all of the tin-cans that were approaching the Defenders of Earth.

 

"What the-" Tony started, looking to the descending god

 

"Loki!" Thor yelled like an excited little boy.

 

The prince landed gracefully to the ground and destroyed all of the robots on top of the Hulk.

 

The Hulk shot up, now free of robots, and began his assault on the robots that Loki hadn't ended.

 

Loki sighed, and pulled his daggers out, destroying the few that had somehow avoided his magic, and when he was done with that, looked on.

 

With the Hulk taking over the work, Loki finally felt the exhaustion of exerting so much magic and his own physical strength all at once.

 

He leaned against the corpse of an Out-of-Order bot, and slid down it's body, ending up on the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness.

 

Thor ran to him and wrapped his red cape around the barely-breathing form, picking him up like a distressed maiden.

 

"There's no need for that, you oaf.." Loki weakly said as he tried to push himself out of Thor's grip.

 

"No brother, you've exerted to much energy saving us, let me do this." Thor looked to his little brother.

 

Loki succumbed to his brother's doting, closing his eyes and placing his head on the large man's strong stroulders.

 

His eyes shot open when he heard a whimper. 

 

He saw the little girl, her light skin glistening with sweat and covered in blood. Reaching his hand over, Loki tapped his brother and he was moved to face him, his view of the girl getting smaller.

 

"What is it brother?" Thor asked, searching his brother's eyes for an answer, but found none.

 

Loki saw a monster, it's arm falling off, sparks coming from it's grinding gears and his one eye glowing red.

 

It was going towards the whimpering girl.

 

Suddenly Loki's eyes went wide and he fell out of Thor's iron hold, throwing his hand out to the air.

 

"Brother?"

 

A scream rang out.

 

Thor turned.

 

The little girl, huddled over a dead and blood-caked body was being protected by a green shield as the robot was stopped in midair, the lights in it's eye going dark.

 

The little girl trembled with fear and shook the dead body, her eyes tearing from the powerless robot form.

 

"Mom, mom wake up.. Wake up Mommy.." Tears cleaned the dirt from the blonde girl's face as they spilled from her emerald eyes.

 

Loki released the shield, and used his magic to pull himself to the child.

 

"Mommy's not going to going to wake up sweetheart." He wrapped Thor's cape around the shaking girl as she pressed her face into Loki's chest and sobbed, her wails sounding through the silent streets, the Hulk having done his job and returned Dr. Banner back to the world.

 

"Why? I want Mommy to wake up!" Her pleas hurt everyone listening.

 

Loki lifted the girl's face to look into his eyes. "I know love, but she's taking a _really_ long nap. You'll see her again when your older."

 

The little girl seemed to brighten at this, and Loki pulled a smile, masking the exhaustion pulling at him.

 

"Really?"

 

Loki kissed her forehead. "Yes. If you take a nap now," The girl yawned, the tire from the day catching up to her. "I'll show you when you wake up. Okay?"

 

She nodded weakly, and promptly fell into Loki's chest.

 

"Thor.." Loki passed out just as Thor caught him.

 

"What the hell was that?" Tony said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadboi hours for our fave God, but also fluff. Not in that order

No one knew what to do, but with all of SHIELD distracted with fixing New York, the Avengers secretly took Loki and the Girl to Tony's Cabin in Maryland.

 

They had tried to take the girl from Loki's arms, but he had a magic shield surrounding them. 

 

The cocoon was invisible until you tried to touch it and only then did it glow green and shock you, sending you flying.

 

Thor was the only one not affected by the shock-shield, and was cordially given the duty to carry them off of the Quinjet.

 

Of course, Tony wanted to take them into his lab and run tests on the shield, but Thor and Steve both adamantly refused to let him do that.

 

Instead, they decided to place the two on the couch to be able to watch them at all times.

 

When Loki started to stir, they all jumped from their spots at the kitchen island and went into semi-poised fighting positions.

 

The sleep immediately drained from Loki's eyes, and he flinched.

 

The girl started to stir at her pillows sudden movement, and Loki put a finger to his lips, silently shushing the fighters.

 

He ran his fingers through the girl's hair and gently wiped away the dirt and dried blood covering her face with magic laced into his movements.

 

He cleaned as much as he could without moving her, and gently returned to stroking her hair.

 

She whimpered, and he stiffened, touching the top of her head and lifting it up, releasing white smoke into the air.

 

The smoke formed and slowly moved to act out the girl's dream.

 

She hat at the side of a large blue bed, watching her mom lay in bed with a rose laid between the hands that were sprawled across her chest.

 

Her blonde hair pooled around her shoulders, and her lips were painted with a vibrant shade of red.

 

"That's from the Sleeping Beauty movie." Bruce said, lowering the arms of his fellow Avengers. "A prince comes and wakes the princess Aurora from her sleep."

 

Suddenly, the serene pink sky in the back of the scene turned black and the girl was transported behind her mother.

 

Loki knew. This wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

 

"Cass! Stay back!" The small girl cowered behind her mother as she fought the robot threatening her child.

 

The robot quickly ducked down and stabbed the woman in the stomach, running away when the Hulk's roar was heard.

 

"Mom? Mom?!" The girl went to her mom,  holding her face as the life left her pale blue eyes.

 

"Cassidy.." The gentle woman pressed her hand against the child's face. The woman's mouth opened to speak again, but the life rushed out of her eyes before the words could be delivered.

 

"Mom.." The girl bent over and began to cry.

 

"Mom.." The girl said, only it wasn't the dream anymore, and the little girl was whimpering and crying as she moaned in her sleep.

 

Loki waved the dream away, covering it with images of the girl running through the fields of magical worlds, winged horses and small fairies chasing after her.

 

"Sweet Child, it's okay, it's okay.." Loki whispered and the child's breathing gradually evened.

 

Loki stood, holding the child in his arms.

 

The Avengers - except Thor - all went back to full battle position.

 

"At ease, Mortals. I just want to put her in bed. Where is the nearest bedroom?" 

 

Loki looked around, not waiting for an answer before he crossed the kitchen and opened the first door, revealing a small bedroom with a plush, king-sized bed adorned with blush silk covers and fluffy pillows.

 

He laid the child to bed, sending the dirt and grime on her body to the oblivion and changing her dirty and ripped clothes into pale-purple-and-white-striped pajamas.

 

The unusually gentle God tucked the blonde girl in and silently exited the room, closing the door behind him with a click.

 

He exhaled and lifted his hands up in surrender.

 

"I'm sorry. You may bombard me with questions."

 

Of course, all six Avengers began to talk at once.

 

"One at a time please!" Loki yelled, listening behind him to make sure he hadn't woken Cassidy.

 

"Why did you help us?" Bruce asked before anyone could beat him to it.

 

Loki sighed. He had hoped that he could keep his secret to himself, but - of course - the Norns had other plans for him.

 

"I'm not your enemy. Thanos-" The God's voice cracked and his face burned with shame. 

 

"He took control of my mind. I was being manipulated by the Tesseract. It was never my intention to harm Earth." Loki's hands fell back to his sides and his head faced the ground.

 

"When I went up to the tower, I had planned on a simple prank of jumbling some files, but when I heard the Hulk, I joined in the fight. I-"

 

The thought of showing so much emotion disgusted Loki. He was disgusted with himself, his emotions, he hated every bit of right now.

 

"I was never going to tell anybody about the being controlled by the Tesseract. But I knew that when I helped you, I would eventually have to." Loki looked up.

 

"Brother.." Thor stepped forward and engulfed the small God in his massive form.

 

Loki returned the hug, and Thor never wanted to pull away. He only did because Loki patted his back and said that his internal organs were being turned to mush.

 

Loki pulled away and faced the rest of them. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Still-" Natasha started, but was struck silent.

 

Clint rushed forward and grabbed the Loki.

 

In a hug.

 

"That's fucked up man."

 

Loki put his face in the crook of the man's neck.

 

And started to cry.


End file.
